Two people, Same wish
by MiKoChIcK
Summary: This is my first fic so don't be mean.Inu n the gang have been best friends since a long time.Kag gets left back as her friends change school,before they leave,she gets in a fight with InuYasha.One year later,she mets him again...and discovers the truth..
1. To help you understand

**TOO HELP YOU UNDERSTAND BETTER THIS FANFIC**  
  
SCHOOL: Kagome and the gang goes to a school (both old and new school) that is for special kids...Special as in...demons, tajiyas, monks, mikos, imps, faeries, mermaids. You name it. They teach how too use your powers while teaching stuff you need to know as a normal student too have a life. The old school is called "Sengoku High", and the new one is "The school of Four Souls". Souta knows that Kagome is a Miko but DOESN'T know that she's going to a boarding school all mystical creatures or thingys..have too go too. And he CAN't know, so the mom lies and says that she has too go around the world and won't be home to take care of them. He has too go too another Boarding school.  
  
**IMPORTANT CHARACTERS' BIOS'**  
  
**Kagome Higurashi:** High school popular girl. Doesn't act bitch or prep and is always nice with everyone. Heads over heals with InuYasha, one of her best friend. Is on year younger than the rest of the gang because she jumped 1 year. Is 15 Years old now. (miko)  
  
**InuYasha Taisho:** High school guy who everyone loves. Badboy in the outside, Loverboy in the inside. Used to date Kikyou for a reason...(haha, won't tell now) Loves Kagome and was in a depression the whole year away from her. Is 17 Years old now. (demon)  
  
**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** High school guy who everyone loves just like InuYasha. 18 Years old.  
  
**Miroku Houshi:** A big Hentai who is also popular. His heart belongs too Sango (He loves her..just in case you didn't understand) but doesn't know the proper way too show it. (monk) 17 years old  
  
**Kikyou Mashou:** Fake Bitch who's popular in a bad way but is too stuck up too understand. Hates Kagome because InuYasha loves her. Hates the whole InuGang and is known as a slut. (miko) 17 years old  
  
**Sango Yaida:** Cool sporty girl who can get VERY violent. Loves Miroku and is sad because she thinks he only likes her body. (Tajiya) 17 years old  
  
**Shippou Kitsune:** Little guy who people LOVE too pick on...until........... (kitsune) 5 years old (you'll see why he's so young)  
  
**PuffPuff No last name:** You'll just have too see... (shapeshifter)  
  
**Kouga Sukochi:** Jock who hates InuYasha and is one of many admirers of Kagome. (demon) 17 years old  
  
**Gakou Sukochi:** Older bro of Kouga. (demon) 18 years old  
  
**Naraku Jigoku:** Creep that is OBSSESED by Kagome.(shapeshifter) 18 years old  
  
**GANGS:**  
  
**Popular guys:** Kouga, Gakou, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Yuu, Ginta, Miroku  
  
**Best Friends:** Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga  
  
**Cool Girls:** Kagome, Kagura, Sango  
  
**Kikyou's Slave Girls:** Yura, Kanna  
  
**Evil Guys Gang:** Naraku, Gakou, PuffPuff 


	2. She's Back!

**Konichi wa everyone ! Okay, this is my first fic, so don't sue me or anything if it isn't good! Okay...so..read and enjoy..I hope..Each night I'll be posting a new chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha and Co. sniff sniff  
**  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**CHAPTER ONE: SHE'S BACK!**  
  
The radio went on when the clock showed 7 AM.  
  
Signal to wake up.  
  
Normal people would have complained a bit, close the alarm then got up or continued snoozing. Kagome was a normal person, she took her alarm and threw it accross the room. THEN she woke up. She did her little morning ritual (brushing her teeths, taking a shower...etc). Then she took out her new uniform. She changed and went down for breakfast.  
  
"Ugh, Mom. Couldn't you buy a LONGER skirt! This is WAY too SHORT!" she complained while munching on a piece of toast.  
  
"Sorry dear, but that's what the school wants, her mom replied, oh, darling, come on, you're gonna be late"  
  
Her mom took the car keys and went to the car followed by Kagome and Souta, Kagome's younger brother. They put all the bags, box and stuff in the car and went in.  
  
_Kagome's Pov_  
  
We were driving for a while now. My new boarding school is a 3 hour drive from the shrine. I wonder who my roomates are. In the car, there was an uncomfortable silence, for about an 1 hours, it stayed that way. Then, mom decided to break it.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys..."she said as tear formed in her eyes.  
  
"But mom, why are you sending us then, I don't wanna go!" my younger borther complained.  
  
"Now Souta, we've been trough this, I don't want you guys too think i'm sending you away, but I'm gonna be gone for almost the whole year and only be back sometime at the shrine, that is why you guys are going to this boarding school."  
  
You see, I'm a Miko, i'm supposed to be the strongest one in the world, anyways, ALL magical beings must go too "The school of four souls" where we learn what normal kids learn, but also how too control our power. We ALL have too go there at 15 years old. But no simple human can know about the school's secret, wich is the fact that all the students are demons, mikos, tajiyas, ect. No human can know unless they are the parents of the child, then they will be sent an hologram asking them to send the child too that boarding school. In order so that my brother and grandpa doesn't know that I'm going to a supernatural school, my mom lied and told my brother that she had too go around the world for the company. My mom owns the "Shikon no Tama" company. It's a company where we do jewlery that REALLY glows the color of the jewel. Everyone thinks it's fantastic, but I think it's normal. Anyways, she said that she was opening new industries in other countries and she needed to go there, wich is true, but it won't take ALL year... One hour after our little conversation, we arrived at my brother's boarding school. My mom started taking out my brother's bags and all. She brought him inside, assisted by people who took the bags and followed them.  
  
**One hour after at Kagome's school**  
  
My mom has said her good-byes, she left. My brother alredy got dropped at his boarding school, it was about 1 hour from mine.. The principal, Mister Myouga, a funny person at my taste. He was bald and short, but he was absolutely nice. He brought me to my room explaining that high school here was a bit different. Everyone was in a dorm with 5 other people. That means 6 people in each dorm. SIX!!! Ayways, 3 were boys, and 3 were girls, we all have the same class, and we would be stuck with each other for the rest of high school and together in each project or school activity UNLESS we get our parents too write a letter saying they want us to change rooms. Finally arrived at my room, Mister Myouga gave me the keys and left me. I was about too knock, but I decided not too. Why should I? This was my room now too. I opened the room and I tought I would faint. The room was...well, it wasn't even a room. It was so big, it was like a house. Of course it was nothing compared to my house, but for a dorm, it sure was big. As I entered, I noticed there were 4 people in the room. Must be my roomate I tought.  
  
"Hey! I'm Kagome, your new roomate." I said to the first girl I came across. I didn't even look at her...yet... I was too busy staring at the room.  
  
"Kagome?!? Is that you?" the girl said. Her voice was awfully familiar. I turned my face to look at the girl, and I saw a girl, with black hair held in a ponytail, a bit of pink mascara...my best friend...  
  
"SANGO?!?! Oh my god! It's been so long!" I squealed.  
  
"I know! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?!" She replied  
  
You see...Me and Sango knew each other since we were born...Even before that since all our anscestors were best friends. At 14 years old, about 1 years ago, she and all my other best friend had to leave, one after the other, leaving me to go to this boarding school where all magical beings have to go at 15 years old, they all left, leaving me all alone. But being the girl I am, I quickly became friends with other. We didn't cut contact, we still mailed each other each day...Well me and her anyways. Before THEY left, I got into a big fight with them. It's not that I don't want to end that fight...it's that I'm afraid they..actually HE won't want to accept my apologie.  
  
We were on a field trip, me, Sango, Miroku...and him. He was madly in love with Kikyou. I was head over heals in love with him. But he was just too dense too see that, even when I actually told him, he would think something else. That day...  
  
**_FlashBack of what had happened before the gang started seperating  
_**  
About a year ago, me and InuYasha, we were taking a stroll in the woods. Sango and Miroku stayed at the camp. I was talking, I asked him a question and when I got no answer, I turned to see he was gone.  
  
"InuYasha? Come out! This isn't funny!" I screamed. But no one answered. I continued walking, hoping this was just a stupid joke, that's when I saw it. He was kissing Kikyou. He left me for KIKYOU! I couldn't believe him. He just left me in the woods for Kikyou! I started running. Where? I didn't know. I just needed to get away from that, away from him! I bumped into someting, or rather someone. Someone who's been quite obsessed by me. Naraku. He looked around, probably too see if InuYasha was there. He would usually protect me. But he wasn't there! It wasn't I couldn't protect myself, far from that, I was supposed to be the strongest Miko in the world. But Naraku, he knew me inside out, he knew what my next move would be, hell, he even made a shield against miko powers. And my physical strenght? It was good..but against him...it's a no-no. I didn't have any arrows. I couldn't run, a tree was behind me. Naraku was in front. This was my end I told myself. Naraku's men went out behind the tree and tied me down before I could do anything. I was tied to a tree and my powers were binded as long as Naraku was near me! Naraku came over to me. Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips against mine. I bit his lips and started screaming. Luckily, InuYasha had came.  
  
"TETSAIGA" he yelled before unsheating his sword wich quickly changed from an old crappy sword too a big fang. Before he got to attack, Naraku diseappeared.  
  
InuYasha came to me, as if he really cared. He cut the rope, and picked me up bridal style as he brought me back to camp. I quickly healed..actually, nothing really happened to me. When I woke up, since I fainted, I saw a pair of golden eyes full with concern...concern. It was nothing but a word. He wasn't concerned by me. He just did it since Sango would have killed him for not helping me.   
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Am I ok? AM I OK? Don't ask me that as if you cared!" I replied bitterly while trying to stop the tears forming in my eyes. Then a gust of wind came by, and there was Kouga. InuYasha's rival, and one of my admirers.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Kouga asked  
  
"Yes, I'm ok Kouga-kun" I said while flashing a smile to him.  
  
I stood up as Kouga took my hands into his.   
  
"I'm sorry I left you with Inu-Korro here, I should have known he wouldn't protect you. Come, I'll bring you to my camp because you are MY woman" He said proudly.  
  
"Kou..." I said before getting interrupted.  
  
"KAGOME IS NOT GOING WITH YOU WIMPY WOLF!" InuYasha said his eyes flashing red.  
  
"Oh, so you mean she's staying with you dogface? I love her, and she loves me! So yes, my woman IS coming with me" Kouga replied as cocky as ever.  
  
"YOUR WOMAN?! YOUR WOMAN!?! DID YOU MATE WITH HER OR SOMETHING? KAGOME DOESN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU YOU MANGY WOLF!" Inuyasha said.  
  
I went and stood in the middle of them.   
  
"Kouga-kun, thanks for your offer, but I think I'm gonna stay here okay? Thanks tough. Oh, and please leave if you know what's good for you..." I said while pointing at InuYasha.  
  
"I could take on that muttface anytime anywhere, but for you Kagome, I'll leave. If you ever change your mind, don't hesitate. I love you!" He said while running away.  
  
InuYasha stood high and proud..until I popped his bubble.  
  
"AND YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, AND I MEAN NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER TO TELL WHO CAN AND WHO I CANNOT LOVE." I said yelling at him.  
  
His ears went down as I said that but quickly perked up.  
  
"Are you saying you like him?!" He replied with a hint...actually...very angrily.  
  
"Maybe I do." I replied.  
  
"Wha..What?? YOU CAN'T LOVE HIM KAGOME! He's not good enough for you and.." but before he got finish, I started telling my anger off.  
  
"Not good enough for me? NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME?! Tell me, InuYasha, who HAS been good enough for me? Each time someone says they love me, you scare them off. Tell me, Are YOU Good enough for me? Oh, I forgot, you're always with that Kikyou girl of yours! That's the reason I got in trouble with Naraku in the first place! You have RUINED any chance of happiness for me! JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS! Now I won't ever have anyone for me since you scare them all off. And I guess I can't have you, since Kikyou has you. Yes, I admit it. I'm Jealous. Jealous I DON'T get love from anyone because YOU scare them all off. Tell me, have you ever tought of what I think when you do that? When you just scare off any guys that are willing to love me? And then just leaving me there, ALONE while you go out with your girlfriend? I've gone over the fact that I can't and won't EVER get you, but I can't AND WILL NEVER get over the fact that you won't let anyone get me!" I screamed as the tears that were threatning to fall fell. I ran into Sango's arms while sobbing.  
  
**_End of flashback_**  
  
I haven't talk to Miroku either because he's InuYasha BEST friend too. We all grew with each other. Our family where binded to each other since god knows when. But this is the end of it...The end of that long friendship.  
  
At least I have Sango..At least I still have one of my best friend...  
  
_AUTHOR's POV_  
  
Sango and Kagome talked for a few minutes when the 3 others of the room came to Kagome.  
  
"Wow, it's been a lontime hasn't it Kagome?" A voice too familiar to Kagome said.  
  
"MIROKU! KOUGA! KI...ah..Hi..Kikyou..."Kagome said.  
  
"Hello Higurashi." Kikyou said in her cold voice as she left to go too her room.  
  
Her and Kagome have never been very good friends. Actually, we wouldn't call them friends at all.  
  
"Oh MY GOD! WOW! EVERYONE IS HERE!" Kagome squealed.  
  
Then everyone's face (except Kikyou) darken. They looked at each other each face saying: You tell her. No you tell her.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Sango spoke up.  
  
"Kag...as you can see, everyone is here, just like at our old school, and now we have you, wich completes our group once more. But...there was someone else with us at our old school who is with us here too." Sango said hoping Kagome would understand.  
  
Kagome tought for a while, and then understood. Her face darken as tears formed themselves again.  
  
"Oh..I.InuYasha's here..." she said.  
  
Just then, the door flew open as a silver haired hanyou came in.   
  
"KIKYOU! STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT WE ARE GOING OUT!" He roared while picking Kagome, wich he tought was Kikyou, bye the hair.  
  
"Ow, InuYasha?" Kagome said as the tears fell out.  
  
"No, it's the pope! Of course it's me stupid. What? Forgot the name of your so called boyfriend! I told you! WE ARE OVER SINCE...hey! you're not Kikyou" he said as he sniffed Kagome.  
  
He let go of her gently once he realized who it was.  
  
"Ka..Kagome..." He said gently.  
  
"Inu.Yasha" She replied before running into the room wich she tought was her's since it was the only door open. Wrong. It was the boys' room.  
  
He ran inside and locked the door as Sango, Miroku and Kouga banged on the door.  
  
"Kagome... he wispered again...we need to talk!"  
  
"About what? In my book, we have NOTHING to tell each other, I'm outta here" she said arrogantly as she made her way to the door. But before she reached it InuYasha strong arms found her waist as he pulled her against him. He hugged her as he took in her scent. It smelled the same way as before. Jasmin.   
  
"Aren't you affraid I would just attack you with my miko powers, InuYasha?"Kagome said.  
  
"No, I know you would never hurt me like that."He replied  
  
"You're so full of yourself" she replied.  
  
(A/N:Ok, I'm just gonna write Inu: or Kag: when they talk for the moment because...well..because i'm lazy to make full sentences..)  
  
Inu: I know  
  
Kag: You haven't change a bit  
  
Inu: Neither have you  
  
Kag: Let go of me  
  
Inu: Why?  
  
Kag: Please InuYasha. Let go of me!  
  
Inu: No Kagome! Because I know you're gonna leave me if I do let go...and...and I'm afraid.  
  
Kag: Afraid? Afraid of what InuYasha.  
  
Inu: I'm afraid you'll leave me. I don't want you too leave. _**solitary tear falls out and rolls on his cheek  
**_  
Kag: **_starts crying into his chest_**  
  
Inu: Huh? Don't cry Kagome. **_wipes away tears with his thumb  
_**  
Kag: **_suddenly smiles brightly...a bit too brightly_**  
  
Inu: What are YOU smiling about?  
  
Kag: I saw a poster about a certain dance tonight....I wanna go!!  
  
Inu: **_falls down anime style_** One minute she's crying, the next, she wants to go to the dance **_sighs_** Girls...  
  
Kag: I heard that **_goes to the door to open it but see's Sango, Miroku, Kouga and even Kikyou sitting on InuYasha's bed with popcorn.  
_**  
Kag: **_falls down anime style too_** How did you guys get in here?  
  
Mir: **_takes out keys and jingles them_**  
  
Kag:**_ sweatdrops_** and explain the popcorn  
  
San: Hungry...  
  
Inu: Ok.........  
  
Kik: Tss, who would want to dance with you Higurashi? The dance is for cool people only.  
  
Kag: Says who? And who says I'm not cool  
  
Kik: Says me. And you? Cool? Puhlease  
  
Kag: Oh yeah? Got a computer here? **_sees Inu's computer and heads for it_**  
  
Kag: **_Opens the internet explorer, goes to the school web and points_**  
  
Kag: OoOh, well lookie here, a web that the students of sengoku high did for me. OHHHH lookie here, even more webs that the students did for me. Wow...Do YOU have that Kikyou?  
  
**_Everyone laughs at Kikyou._**  
  
Inu: BURN!  
  
Kik: _**hits inu then jumps on his lap**_ (he's sitting on the bed) Darling! Why don't you do one for me?  
  
Inu: _**looks disgusted and pushes Kik off**_  
  
Kik:_** falls on the floor**_  
  
Inu: In your dreams  
  
Kik: _**glares at everyone and goes away  
**_  
San: So...The dance is in one hour...  
  
Mir: **_kneels down at Sango and asks_** Sango, will you accompany me too the dance  
  
San: _**blushes**_ Miroku! Get up! Of course I'll go with you...but no funny thing.  
  
Mir: **_gets up and goes in the closet too look for clothes._**  
  
San: **_Takes Kagome by the arm and pulls her to the girl's room_** LET'S GO!  
  
Kou: Yo! Miroku, stop looking in MY stuff, we clearly said that the left side is yours, right side is mine and middle is Inu's!  
  
Mir: Oups..sorry...didn't notice  
  
Kou: Yeah right! **_heads over closet and looks for clothes too_**  
  
Inu: **_sigh_** Guess I'm going too...don't want Kouga all over my angel... _**goes into closet too**_  
  
.

.

.

**Good? Okay? Horrible? Please don' say horrible....Well..please review for me..I REALLY need someone's opinion.  
  
Arigatou and until next time (wich is the next chapter that I posted today for you guys winks)  
  
Ja ne  
  
MiKoChIcK**


	3. Kagome In da house!

Konichi wa Again everyone...okay...this chapter..has a song in it..but I'm not very good at dancing and stuff so the songfic part of the story is kinda short...k? Well..anyways, ENJOY!!   
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha...but I DO own PuffPuff  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER 2: KAGOME IN DA HOUSE!   
  
An hour later  
  
The boys were waiting in the living room.   
  
"Ugh, GIRLS! COME ON LET'S MOVE IT!" Yelled Kouga  
  
"Yeah! You think they only put there clothes and makeup in there, muttered Miroku as he grinned, or not...."  
  
"Miroku! Get your head outta da gutter!" yelled InuYasha  
  
The girl's room dorm opened. All three boys mouth were wide open...with a bit of drool coming out...  
  
"Eww! Guys! Close your mouths'! Drool is coming out!" Sango and Kagome Screamed. Kikyou had alredy left.  
  
The boys shut their traps. And looked at their girls.  
  
Kouga And Inu's POV  
  
'Wow! Kagome sure is hot in that.......my angel....' they tought as they looked at Kagome. She was wearing REALLY short skort in jeans (a skirt but with shorts under) and a black top that showed al her neck and shoulder with a pink border around her shoulder length (A/N:Hey..I'm not very good at clothes description so I'll be doing a link with pictures of the clothes I'm talking about) that showed off all of her curves. On the top, there were pink words on it: I'm addicted to love!. Her hair was left down on her shoulder and she put no makeup on. She looked, in one word, beautiful!  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
'OoOh...Sango..Kami help me...no..NO BAD TOUGHTS!! concentrate. DO NOT THINK OF SANGO's HOT BODY! DO NOT....' Miroku tought.  
  
Sango was wearing a pair of tight low jeans and the top was shoulder length and there was a white border and the middle was light pink, the sides were a bit elastic (kinda like with alot of stages? i'll show you a pic and there were long sleeves. On it was written in white: Cutie 80. (You'll see a pic..if i find one)  
  
Kagome And Sango's POV  
  
'Wow, the boys look good..' they tought.  
  
Each boys where wearing a pair of black baggys with a tee-shirt. Inu's was red. Miroku's was Purple. Kouga's was brownish.   
  
Author's POV  
  
"Let's go to the dance and get Dirty!" Kagome cheared as they all went to the dance who was held at the gym.  
  
AT THE DANCE  
  
Music was banging, Lights were shining. 5 Teens where coming in. One of them was going to change this school.  
  
"Come on Kagome! Let's go dance!" Sango said while tugging Kagome.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice" She replied and they both ran into the dance floor.   
  
After about 10 minutes, all eyes where on the raven haired girl who was dancing.   
  
She danced good...no...PERFECTLY. Everyone was staring at the girl who was dancing so well. InuYasha was in those people too. Sango and Miroku where probably off somewhere making out since they disappeared after 5 minutes. InuYasha went over to Kagome and asked if she wanted to dance with him. She said Okay and InuYasha went and slipped a 20$ bill to the dj.  
  
"Baby boy" said InuYasha to the Dj.  
  
"It's on next" He replied.  
  
InuYasha went over to Kagome as the music started.  
  
[Sean Paul]   
  
Certified quality   
  
A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry everyday without apology   
  
Kagome and InuYasha positionned themselves as they moved their hips to the beat.  
  
Buck dem da right way - dat my policy   
  
Sean Paul alongside Beyonce- now hear what da man say   
  
Dutty ya, dutty ya, dutty ya , dutty ya  
  
Beyonce sing it now ya   
  
Kagome put her hands on her laps and went a bit lower.  
  
[Beyonce]   
  
Baby boy you stay on my mind   
  
Fulfill my fantasies   
  
I think about you all the time   
  
I see you in my dreams   
  
By now, everyone was looking at the dancing couple.  
  
baby boy not a day goes by   
  
without my fantasies   
  
I think about you all the time   
  
I see you in my dreams   
  
Kagome went lower and lower and lower.  
  
Picture you in the West Indies feelin like royalty in the party   
  
Picture me sexy in a two piece layin on exotic beaches in the white sand   
  
Picture us getting served breakfast five star suites in the south of france   
  
Picture this, bein rich, ...expensive gifts, imagine we can do this all day   
  
InuYasha put his hand on Kagome's lap as she put her hands over his neck. He wanted to stay like this forever. Kagome stopped going lower. She wanted to stay like this forever just like InuYasha.  
  
[Sean Paul]   
  
Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live   
  
And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize   
  
I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride   
  
Follow your feelings baby girl because they cannot be denied   
  
Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified   
  
Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide   
  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified   
  
But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride - girl   
  
"Yeah, I can give you the toughtest longest ride too Kagome, If ya know what I mean" Said InuYasha winking.  
  
"EWW!! InuYasha! Woah! The lecher is really rubbing off you..."Kagome said back.  
  
"Speaking of wich, where is he? And where's Sango?" he asked.  
  
"Beats me." she replied.  
  
[Beyonce]   
  
Baby boy you stay on my mind   
  
Fulfill my fantasies   
  
I think about you all the time   
  
I see you in my dreams   
  
' I wish you did see me in your dreams.' InuYasha tought while putting his hands on her hips now.  
  
baby boy not a day goes by   
  
without my fantasies   
  
I think about you all the time   
  
I see you in my dreams   
  
' Wow...that's just like me. There's not a day that I don't dream of him...' Kagome tought.  
  
Picture you an African prince just lookin at the water glistenin off my body   
  
Picture me an Indian princess diamond necklace from the house of cartier   
  
Picture us layin on silk sheets looking at the sunset sippin Champaign   
  
Picture this me and you doin what we wanna do imagine we could do this all day   
  
' I wish we shared the same feeling about each other' Both thought at the same time.   
  
Baby boy you stay on my mind   
  
Fulfill my fantasies   
  
I think about you all the time   
  
I see you in my dreams   
  
...they continued dancing like this, both thinking about the other. (A/N: I cut a bit of the song, I'm really bad at these stuff.)  
  
[Beyonce]   
  
Baby boy you stay on my mind   
  
Fulfill my fantasies   
  
I think about you all the time   
  
I see you in my dreams   
  
baby boy not a day goes by   
  
without my fantasies   
  
I think about you all the time   
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
The song was finish, both were a bit sad, they stayed like that a few more seconds and then, Kagome went out of InuYasha's grip around her waist.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Near the dancing couple...  
  
"Miroku, stop talking, I don't want to record your voice!" Sango whispered. "What ARE you recording Sango?" He whispered back. "Kagome and InuYasha! They're dancing and it's soo cute how they are" she replied. "Oh, them, are you THAT interested In InuYasha? He always seems so much more important to you than I am" Miroku said making a fake sad face. "Oh!! Miroku! You know I love you, and we've been over this so many time. He's not more important than you are. But he IS my best friend, and yours too. And he's been moping ever since Kagome said she never wanted to see him again. So he can't know we're a couple, I'll just break his heart even more too see someone near him like that while the girl of his dream left him. I just don't want him to do something stupid!" Sango said while still recording the couple dancing. "But Kagome's back now!" Miroku said. Sango closed her camera because the song finished. Miroku was right. Kagome WAS here now. "You're right! For the first time of your life, you're right! YAY! now..how do we tell them we're a couple now?" Sango asked unaware of the 2 presense behind them. "Tell us what?" InuYasha asked. Kagome was behind him. "Euh..you see...we've been meaning to tell you..I mean...we're a....It's like..." Sango managed to choke out but in vain. She didn't make sense at all. "What she wants to say is...we're a couple." Miroku said calmly. "When did that happen?" Kagome asked innocently. "It happened...wawout...wey! wet we wo!" Miroku said before getting Sango's hand on his mouth. (A/N: After it happened, that's when Sango does that, and : Wawout...wey! wet we wo! means: about...hey! let me go!) "It happened during the dance" Sango said for him. "Okay...." InuYasha and Kagome replied looking suspicious. They all went back to the dance floor and started dancing while the boys just looked at them.  
  
At the dance floor  
  
Kag: Yo Sango...InuYasha's not here now, tell me the truth girl talks while dancing San: What are you talking about? does an innocent face Kag: Sango! SPIT IT OUT! San: I'm serious, what are you talking about? Kag: takes San's ponytail and pulls TELL ME! San: Okay okay! no need to get violent girl! takes ponytail and talks to it (kinda like: are you ok? she hurt you didn't she. Oh yes she did! Oh yes she did!) Kag: Ugh, Sango! San: Fine! I'll tell you later. When we go to our dorms. Kag: Ok. puts on a smile and dances   
  
SUDDENLY... The music stopped. The lights went off.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The lights went on..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And the DJ IS MISSING!  
  
The principal went over to see where did the Dj go. When he arrived at the little spot, he found a note:  
  
Dear students of Shikon High, I'm sorry to have ruined your dance, but I couldn't stay here any longer. I have to tell you guys a secret. I've been the DJ of the school for more than 5 years now, and so you all know me as: PuffPuff, but my real name is: Alexander Nakipelomanchi. Yes. I'm the most wanted guy. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys and I want you to know, I loved being your DJ. Well, got to run, I alredy hear the police sirens.   
  
BYE  
  
PuffPuff  
  
Everyone gasped as the principal read it out loud. "Sorry students, Party's over, No music, No dancin." the principal said. "What if there were music sir?" Kagome said as she walked to the principal. "Then the party's on. But I doubt anyone here knows how to control all of those things."He replied. "I do sir." Kagome said proudly. "Really? Well, doesn't hurt to try does it?" He said as he cleared the way so that Kagome could go to the spot with the controls and all.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
The music started. The lights were shining. And Kagome saved the day.  
  
Meanwhile with the popular guys of the school  
  
"Wow, cool chick!" Said Ginta. "Yeah, how I would love to go and fuck her right here, right now" Said Kouga's older brother, Kagou. "Guys, leave her alone" InuYasha spoke up. "Why? She your's?" Kagou asked. "No, but she's my best friend, And I would kill the one who hurts her" Inu Replied. "OoOh, she's the girl you've been depressed about" Yuu asked. "I was NOT depressed!" Our favorite Hanyou said as he left to go see Kagome.   
  
Kagome was now, popular just like she was at her old school. She was alredy popular when she just came here because everyone here seemed to know how popular she was from her old school. She was THAT popular. Maybe they knew her because of her cheerleading at the football mathches? Maybe they knew her because she was known as the most intelligent girl in her old school? Who knows? All that we knew, is that she was popular alredy at her first day of school.  
  
Kagome programmed the music and lights so that she could go and enjoy herself too. When she finished, she found InuYasha and LOTS more boys waiting for her.  
  
They all asked her too dance, she refused nicely saying that she was too tired. Then, she went on the dancing board (like the little stage in the middle of the danceroom?) and danced. About half an hour after, everyone was looking at her and she was the only one on the board. Besides Kikyou.  
  
Kagome danced, she came dwn to a guy and pulled him up and started grinding on him. How the guys envied him. Then, Kagome pushed the guy away and pulled another guy up. She was giving each guy a taste of her.   
  
She grinded on the guy, danced in front of him, and gave him a little pec on the cheek as she took another. Kikyou, on the other hand, too get her so wanted attention, started flashing in front of the guys. But everyone just ignored her! She flashed over and over again. But no one wanted to look at her. Instead, they were looking at Kagome even tough Kagome had all her clothes on!   
  
Finally, Kag had danced with all the guys in the school, and just in time because the dance had just ended. Kagome was smiling and went with her friends to her dorm. Kikyou followed from the back FURIOUS that she was not the star of the dance and that Higurashi was.   
  
"Woah! Kags, where d'ya learn to be a dj like that?" Miroku asked. "No where exactly, I kinda used my miko powers to remeber what did the dj used to do at all the other dances."Kagome answered. "Humph, Higurashi, your miko powers are so not strong, I bet I could have made a much better dj than her!"Kikyou said. "Then why didn't you?" Sango said.   
  
Kik: Because I didn't feel like it. Kag: mimicks Kikyou's voice Because I didn't feel like it. The rest: laughs at Kikyou Kik: Oh! BITCH! My voice is NOT like that you stupid miko! I'll show you! body glows blue Kag: Think I'm afraid of ya? glows pink San: Goes in front of Kagome Kagome, don't, you don't know how strong Kikyou has gotten. Kik: At least Someone got common sense here! Kag: I've gotten stronger too. Bring it on. Kik: SUFFER IN MY WRATH! HAHAHAHA! TASTE MY STRONGEST ATTACK! throws a blue light at Kagome Kag: touches blue light laughs you think THIS is gonna hurt me? Wow, Kikyou, Even I tought you had more intelligence then that...Sorry Darling, but a all these millions stoulsealers won't be able too eat my soul. destroys blue light Everyone: 'Huh? How did she know that? WOAH!' Kag: come on, let's go, I wanna go watch a movie, anyone up for a slumber party? San: Sure! Mir: Boyz? Kag: Allowed Kik: I wanna come! I wanna come! San: NO!   
  
Kag: Fine, whatever.  
  
Okie dokie artichokie...loll..sorry, someone said me that once...just popped into my mind. So how d'you guys like it? Good? Bad? Anyways, tomorrow I'll update. Love ya'll and PLEASE review.  
  
Arigatou  
  
MiKoChIcK  
  
Ja ne (tomorrow) 


End file.
